worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
MBR-04 Excalibur Mk I
Background During the build up to the Pioneer mission, it was determined that while the venerable Destroids of the first Robotech war would indeed be given much needed refits, a new breed of mecha would need to be designed and produced. The first was the Excalibur. It combined elements of the Tomahawk with a smaller more mobile and more efficient frame. It's weapons would allow it to go toe to toe with almost any other unit on the field carrying a heavy particle beam similar to that later fielded on the Spartas Hovertank, a quartet of micro-missile launchers, a pair mini-missile launchers and a trio of laser reminiscent of the VF-1's head lasers, as well as a plasma blade for when things could get in close. This combined to give the Excalibur excellent all around combat capabilities and it was welcomed with open arms into the UEEF. Model Type - MBR-04 Excalibur Mk I Class - Main Battle Robot Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 475 Cannon Arm - 195 Primary Hand - 90 Secondary Hand - 65 Legs - 250ea Feet - 100ea Crew Compartment - 150 Shoulder Pods - 75ea Mini Missile Pods - 65ea Lasers - 50ea AR - 16 Armour - stops upto and including the equivalent of standard 20mm rounds Speed Running - 75mph/112kph Leaping - 60 ft long or 30ft high from a running start Range - Effectively unlimited. Can operate under normal combat conditions for up to 240 hours on 10 protoculture cells. Half that under constant use. Statistics Height - 10.97m/26ft Length - 3.4m/11ft 2in Width - 5.6m/18ft 6in Weight - 21 tons dry PS - Robotic - 40 Lift - 10 tons, Carry - 5 tons Cargo - Minimal personal and survival gear Power System - 2 x RRG miniature protoculture cell energizer/generator. Cost - not applicable Weapons Weapon Type - Particle Cannon (1) Primary Purpose - Anti mecha Range - 4.8km Damage - 4d6x10 Rate Of Fire - 4 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Laser (3) Primary Purpose - Anti mecha/missile Range - 2000m Damage - 2d6 per blast per gun (Uses Gatling gun burst rules). 8d6 per short burst per gun, 2d4x10 per medium burst per gun, 2d6x10 per long burst per gun, 3d6x10 per full melee burst per gun. Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon Type - Mini Missile Launcher (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-Armour Range - Varies by missile type Damage - Varies by issile type Rate Of Fire - Volleys of 1-18 equal to pilots attacks Payload - 18 per launcher Bonuses - NA Weapon Type - Micro Missile Launchers (2) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 8km Damage - 2d4x10 per missile Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1 to 18 Payload - 9 per launcher Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Micro Missile Launchers (2) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 8km Damage - 2d4x10 per missile Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1 to 16 Payload - 8 per arm Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Plasma Blade (1) Primary Purpose - Assault Range - Melee Damage - +5d6 to punch damage armour piercing Rate of Fire - N/A Payload - N/A Bonuses - N/A Optionally the unit can also use a handheld gunpod. See Alpha entry for gunpods. Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot Combat Elite Punch - 4d6 (Orignal) or 6d6 (Urban/Engineering) Restrained Punch - 8d6sd (Orignal) or 1d6x10+12sd (Urban/Engineering) Kick - 6d6 Body Block/Tackle - 2d6 Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can track upto 72 simultaneously to a range of 50 miles (80km) for airborne targets and 15 miles (24km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 50 miles (80km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 50 miles (80km) and can target upto 18 targets at once. Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +2 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 600 miles (960km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 300 feet (90m) away and louder sounds at longer distances) Retractable Periscope/Telescope with x32 magnification Spotlights - One or two high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 600 feet (180m) away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 20 feet doing 2d6x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the power supply is leaking radiation. Voice Actuated locking System - Units hatch is locked by a voice actuated system that is programmed to a specific voice (upto 6 can be programmed at once) that must recite a 6 digit access code. There is a manual over-ride keypad in case of systems failure. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -10% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. Air Defense radar (Raidar X and Phalanx II arm equipped units only) - Range - 320km and can track up to 72 targets at once. References Used Jockitch74 - Ideas and concepts as well as images of the modular arm models. Robotech RPG (Old and New) Robotech II RPG Robotech.com Unofficial Robotech Reference Guide Macross Mecha Manual Fantasy and Animation HQ